vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Timeline c.a. 1000 *Esther and Mikael had a son in Europe, but he died of the Plague. *The witch Ayanna tells Esther about a place where "everybody is healthy". That place was in the New World. *Esther, Mikael, Ayanna (and apparently several others) migrated to the place where Mystic Falls is located now. Nearby lived a tribe of Werewolves. During the full moon, the colonists would hide inside the extensive cave system. *They lived in peace for 20 years. During this time, Mikael and Esther had 6 more childern: Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. c.a. 1020 *Esther turns the Mikaelson Family into Vampires. In the spell she uses the blood of the Original Petrova to change them. 'c.a. 1100' *Finn has a relationship with Sage . Their family did not approve of this relationship, it was hinted that this was because she was Native American, so they met in secret. Finn turned Sage so that both could be together forever. Finn was daggered by Klaus, and remained in his self-modernizing coffin since then. 'c.a. 1200' *Elijah and Klaus forge several documents about the "Curse of the Sun and the Moon " and plant them across the continents. Elijah thinks that the Mayan drawings are Klaus masterpiece. 1450 *Rose is born. c.a. 1490 *Katerina Petrova turns herself into a vampire to avoid being killed in a sacrifice by the Original Klaus. c.a. 1692 *The area of Mystic Falls is settled by townsfolk from Salem. 'c.a. 1790' *100 witches were gathered and burned in the place now know as the Witch Burial Ground . *The violence of their deaths mark the spot, and a great amount of mystical power can be channeled from the place. 'c.a. 1800' *Celtic druids migrated to Mystic Falls. 'c.a. 1840 ' *Damon Salvatore is born (date not precise) '1847, November' *Stefan Salvatore is born. 1860 *The town of Mystic Falls is "officially" founded by the Founding Families. 1864 *Katherine Pierce (a.k.a Katerina Petrova) arrives to Mystic Falls on April of 1864. *Katherine has romantic relationship with both Salvatore Brothers, and she is responsible for them turning into vampires. '1865' *27 vampires were gathered and put inside Fell's Church to be burned. They were all presumably dead. *Giuseppe Salvatore shoots Stefan for trying to help Katerina Petrova escape. *Stefan kills his father Giuseppe Salvatore and forces his brother Damon to complete the transition. Weeks after, Stefan meets Alexia Branson (Lexi ) and helps him to become the good parts of being a vampire. Meanwhile, Damon leaves town. '1910' *Klaus daggers Kol. '1912' *Samantha Gilbert becomes mentally unstable, presumably from dying too many times and being revived by the ring, and kills several Founder Family members. *Damon and Stefan met each other at the funeral of their nephew Zachariah . The brothers have been estranged for 50 years because Damon still resents that Stefan forced him to change into a vampire. Stefan reaches out for his brother and invites him for a drink. It seems that they were patching their relationship. *Damon meets a female vampire named Sage , who challenges men for boxing. She teaches Damon the pleasures of seduction and of the hunt. *Damon tries to share his new "discovery" with Stefan, but Stefan cannot control himself relapses to "ripper" mode. '1917' *Stefan wipes out an entire migrant village and is called the Ripper of Monterrey. '1922' *Samantha Gilbert goes insane, and eventually confesses that she was the author of the 1912 murders. She was put under suicide watch, but still managed to kill two people. She finally commited suicide using a knitting needle. *Stefan met Klaus and Rebekah in Chicago. They spent a lot time in this bar, where Gloria, a witch, used to sing. Stefan is unaware that in the 1920´s Katherine was keeping an eye of him, like she has done most of the decades. *When a Vampire Hunter named Mikael appears with the police and using wooden bullets, Klaus and Rebekah flee, however when Rebekah tells Klaus that she would rather stay behind if she Stephan cannot come with them, Klaus daggers her. '1924' *Lexi finds Stefan in Chicago and makes him go through the "Ripper Detox" pain routine. There are conflicted reports: it is said that it took Lexi 30 years to "detox" him, but it is also said that he was "back in circulation" around 1935. '1935' *Stefan's cravings are controlled, and Lexi is now on the next project - trying to make him laugh. '1953' *4 people are found dead in Mystic Falls, from violent attacks, and were drained of their blood. *One of these people was Joseph Salvatore. *In June, Damon and Stefan were sighted by a young black man, that recognises Stefan in 2009. *Around this time Stefan drank human blood for the last time before he met Elena. (He had not drank human blood for almost 50 years) '1962' *5 people are found dead in Mystic Falls, from violent attacks, and were drained of their blood. '1969, October' *Sheila Bennett leads an anti-war sit-in. Stefan notes that the people were mesmerized by her speach. '1970s' *Stefan attended Harvard. '1972' *Stefan went on a double date with Hugh Heffner and twin playboy playmates. His date was Miss June. He might be joking because there is no record that Debbie Davies had a twin. '1974' *3 people are found dead in Mystic Falls, from violent attacks, and were drained of their blood. *Slater is made a vampire. With too much time in his hands he starts his Academic carreer and colects 18 degrees, 3 Masters and 4 PhDs before he dies. '1982' *Anna saw Katherine Chicago. ("Fool Me Once") '1987' *Katherine saw Stefan and Lexi in a Bon Jovi concert in Chicago. '1992' *Elena Gilbert is born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, to John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming . Soon after Elena was born, Isobel ran away, and Elena was raised by her uncle and his wife, Greyson and Miranda Gilbert. '1994' *Jeremy Gilbert is born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, to Greyson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert. *This was the last time Damon and Stefan had seen each other, before meeting in Mystic Falls September 2009. '1995' *The Vampire Hunter Mikael appears in Mystic Falls, looking for the doppelganger, Elena. Nobody could kill him, so to protect Elena and help her best friend Miranda, Abby Bennett uses a dark spell to imobilize Mikael and imprision him in a tomb. *Around this time, Isobel Flemming starts to research into the supernatural at Duke University . '2000' *Jeremy broke his arm diving off the dock on the lake house when he was 6. '2008' *Isobel Flemming, Alaric Saltzman's wife and teacher of folklore and parapsycology at Duke University, takes her research too far, and becomes her research. *She gives Alaric one of the Gilbert Rings . *Damon turns her into a vampire after her own request. *She is declared missing, because her body was never found. *Alaric begins his carreer as Vampire Hunter. '2009' *Elena Gilbert and her two parents fall from the Wickery Bridge. While both her parents died in the accident Elena survives. Later she finds out that she was rescued by Stefan Salvatore. *The accident happened in "Bonfire Night", after Elena had a fight with her boyfriend Matt, and after a brief encounter with Damon Salvatore. *When classes start in September, Elena formally meets Stefan and later, Damon. *During the month of November , Elena and Stefan come to a truce with Damon, Bonnie starts using her magic, Caroline and Matt hook up, Jeremy meets Anna and Alaric Salzmann is the new history teacher/vampire hunter. '2010' *The tomb vampires are on the loose. *Elena learns that she is adopted, and that John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming are her real parents. *Stefan reveals his dark side, while Damon shows his more human side. *Team Bad Ass is formed. *Caroline becomes a vampire, Tyler Lockwood a werewolf and Bonnie harness the power of dead witches. *We learn that Katherine is running away from an Original named Klaus. Klaus needs the moonstone, the blood of the doppelganger, a werewold, a vampire, and a witch to break the Sun and the Moon curse. Agreement The Timeline articles have a very strict layout which is not to be changed. All users willing to keep the layout as it is are free to edit the articles in this series. Any questions go to 07:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Events Category:Timeline Category:The Vampire Diaries television series